Steel Meridian
Steel Meridian (Thiên Đỉnh Thép) là một trong sáu Syndicate chính, dẫn đầu bởi một nữ Grineer đào ngũ tên Cressa Tai. Tập hợp bởi lực lượng cựu Grineer sinh ra với gen bị lỗi cho phép họ bất tuân theo Nữ Hoàng Grineer, mục tiêu của họ là bảo vệ và cứu lấy những thứ mà chính anh em của họ đang ra sức tàn phá. Họ tìm cách để phá hủy niềm tin vốn đã ăn sâu vào trong máu của dòng tộc Grineer và làm suy yếu đi vị thế Grineer trên vũ trụ bằng cách giải phóng và chở che cho những thuộc địa của loài người, mặc dù không rõ hành động này là vì mong muốn chống lại chủ nhân của họ hay là vì nghĩa lớn. Dù riêng biệt khỏi Grineer, Steel Meridian vẫn sử dụng hầu hết công nghệ và vũ khí Grineer, có thể thấy được qua bộ vũ khí Vaykor và những cải tiến của nó. Những Teeno hợp tác với Syndicate này sẽ nhận được bộ Mod Cường Hóa cho những vũ khí được cung cấp bởi Steel Meridian sau khi đạt danh hiệu Hộ Mệnh (Protector). Những vũ khí này bao gồm Hek, Dual Cleavers, Sobek và Miter. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt của vũ khí và mod từ Syndicate này là Công Lý (Justice) Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để đạt mức hạng Tướng Lĩnh, Tenno có thể trao đổi Danh Vọng ra Mod Cường Hóa cho những Warframe như Atlas, Ember, Excalibur, Frost, Mesa, Nezha, Nidus, Nova, Oberon, Rhino, and Saryn. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Câu Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: *''"I was wrong about you. You're a hero to these people...and to me. (Ta đã nhầm về ngươi. Ngươi đúng là một bậc anh hùng đối với người dân nơi đây... và với cả ta.)"'' :: *''"This war's chewin' up the weak and innocent. No one stands up for them but Steel Meridian. (Cuộc chiến này nuốt sống những kẻ yếu và kẻ vô tội. Không một ai đứng lên vì họ ngoài Steel Meridian.)"'' :: *"Do not underestimate us. (Đừng đánh giá thấp bọn ta.)" :: *"You've turned your back on a lot of innocent people Tenno, but what do you care. (Ngươi đã quay lưng lại với rất nhiều sinh linh vô tội, nhưng người nào có màng quan tâm đến.)" :: Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"Hey, are you gonna help these people out? (Này, ngươi sẽ giúp những con người này chứ?)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"Alright, I'm impressed. You might make a difference in people's lives after all. (Được rồi, ta ấn tượng đấy. Ngươi có thể tạo nên sự khác biệt với cuộc sống những con người này sau tất cả.)"'' :: Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"Ok Tenno, a lot of people are depending on you to get this done. (Được rồi Tenno, rất nhiều người đang phụ thuộc vào ngươi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này đấy.)"'' :: Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: ' *"Maybe this will change your mind. (Hi vọng điều này có thể khiến ngươi đổi ý.)"'' *''"You've forced our hand today. (Ngươi đã khiến bọn ta phải ra tay hôm nay.)"'' '''Khi bán vật phẩm: *''"Anything you need, Tenno? (Ngươi cần gì không, Tenno?)"'' :: *''"Here's what we can do for you. (Đây là những gì chúng ta có thể giúp được cho ngươi.)"'' :: *''"All right, what can we help you with? (Được rồi chúng ta có thể giúp được gì nào?)"'' :: Khi mua vật phẩm: *''"I hope you put it to good use. (Ta mong ngươi dùng nó vào việc tốt.)"'' :: *''"All right, but you owe us! (Được rồi, nhưng ngươi nợ chúng ta đấy!)"'' :: *''"Hope it helps. (Mong nó sẽ giúp ích.)"'' :: Ngoài Lề *Theo Cephalon Cordylon, trong khi lý tưởng của Steel Meridian và The Perrin Sequence không xung đột với nhau thì sự khác nhau trong cách thức giải quyết tranh chấp lại có; một bên giải quyết bằng nắm đấm còn bên kia lại sử dụng thương thuyết, gây nên sự bất đồng trong mối quan của hai bên, mặc dù nó cũng có thể là do sự tương khắc giữa hai nền văn hóa Grineer và Corpus trong hàng thế kỷ qua - một mối thù hận không thể được diễn tả chỉ qua lời nói. *Lý tưởng của New Loka có thể đưa họ vào thế đối lập với Steel Meridian bởi họ không coi Grineer như những kẻ có nhân tính - một sự kỳ thị dai dẳng từ thời Đế Chế Orokin. Điều này có thể thấy qua lời nói của Amaryn trong nhiệm vụ Bụi Cây Bạc (The Silver Grove) rằng "the rest of the Earth is polluted by the monstrosities of Orokin's genetic tinkering" ("phần còn lại của Trái Đất bị tha hóa bởi thứ thành quả biến đổi gen đáng ghê tởm Orokin), ẩn ý về sự thật cô ta biết được về nguồn gốc của Nữ Hoàng Grineer. *Trên một phương diện khác, liên minh giữa Steel Meridian và Red Veil biểu trưng cho mỗi quan hệ giữa "khiên và kiếm"; Red Veil tìm kiếm sự thanh trừng hệ Origin khỏi cái ác, trừ khử bất kỳ kẻ nào dám gây hại đến cảnh vệ của Steel Meridian. *Sau khi hoàn thành Người Đàn Ông Kiệm Lời (A Man of Few Words), Clem sẽ đôi khi thay thế vị trí của các Grineer thu thập các huy hiệu trong phòng của Steel Meridian. *Theo Chiến Dịch: Rathuum ở phiên bản , tên của lãnh đạo Steel Meridian là Cressa Tal. **Điều này có thể chỉ ra một vài mối liên quan giữa cô ta và Shik Tal thông qua tên của họ. **Thông báo của Chiến Dịch: Rathuum gọi sai tên của cô ta thành Cressa "M"al. **Cressa Tal và Steel Meridian theo một cách gián tiếp là Syndicate đầu tiên công khai ủng hộ Tenno trong những xung đột, chủ yếu ở các màn đánh boss. Ergo Glast và The Perrin Sequence cũng làm điều tương tự sau đợt làm lại của Ambulas.